Jeffrey, Jaden
Here are some side stories within Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of The 7D. Chapter 1: Girl Time *(Alexis and Tea were preparing to sun bathe) *Alexis: Thanks again, Téa. I'd really like to get the time to know each other better. *Tea: Anytime, Alexis. *(Alexis takes off her robe, showing she is wearing a blue bikini, and lays against the ground) *Tea: *smiles and takes off her robe* *(Nearby, Baby Lily was playing with some toy block when she sees Alexis and Tea) *Baby Lily: *crawls over to them* Hi, mommy! Hi, Mrs. Muto! *Alexis: *smiles* Aw. Hi, sweetie. *Téa: *smiles* Hi Lily. *Baby Lily: *smiles* Whatcha doin'? *Alexis: Oh. Just talking to each other. *Baby Lily: Oh, okay. *Téa: *smiles* But you can be with us if you want. *Baby Lily: ...! Weally? *Alexis: *smiles* Sure thing. *opens her arms out to Baby Lily* *Baby Lily: *giggles as she lets Alexis pick her up* *Alexis: *smiles* *Baby Lily: *smiles too and gently pokes her finger in Alexis' belly button* Beep! *Alexis: *giggles* *Baby Lily: *giggles and gently pokes her finger in Alexis' belly button again* Beep beep! *Alexis: *laughs a bit* That tickles, Lily. *Baby Lily: *giggles and hugs Alexis* *Alexis: *hugs Baby Lily back* *Téa: *smiles* Awwwwwww. *Baby Lily: *smiles at Tea* *Alexis: *smiles* Wanna hold her for a bit? *Tea: *smiles* I'd love to. *(Alexis passes Baby Lily to Téa.) *Baby Lily: *smiles* Hi. *Téa: *smiles* Hi, cutie. *Baby Lily: *sees Téa's exposed belly button and gently pokes her finger in it.* Beep. *Alexis: ...! Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Téa! *Baby Lily: ...! *looks worried, thinking she's in trouble* *Téa: *smiles* It's okay. *Baby Lily: You'we not mad? *Téa: Of coarse not. "Buttons are meant to be pressed." *Baby Lily: ...! *smiles* *Téa: *smiles* Go ahead sweetie. I won't mind at all. *Baby Lily: *smiles and pokes Téa's belly button gently again* Beep! *Téa: *giggles* *Baby Lily: *giggles* *Alexis: Thank you for making my daughter happy, Téa. *Téa: Awwww. No problem. How could I say "no" to her? *Baby Lily: *giggles and pokes Tea's belly button again* Beep! *Téa: *laughs a bit* That really does tickle! *Baby Lily: *giggles* *Téa: Cute thing she does. *Alexis: *giggles* She can't help it. Whenever she sees a belly button, she's gotta press it. *Baby Lily: *smiles* *????: Excuse me? *(The girls look to see Aqua in her bikini) *Baby Lily: Aunt Aqua! *Aqua: Mind if i sun bathe with you? *Xion: *shows up behind Aqua* Me too? *Alexis: *smiles* Not at all. *Aqua: *smiles* Thank you. *Xion: *smiles* Yes. Thanks Aunt Alexis. *Alexis: Anytime. *Aqua: You know, this place is quite peaceful. *Xion: *lies against the ground* Yeah. And relaxing. *Alexis: *smiles* *Aqua: *lies against the ground too* *Baby Lily: *giggles and crawls over to Aqua* *Aqua: *sighs in a relaxed manner* *Baby Lily: *smiles* *Aqua: *sees Baby Lily and smiles* Hi, sweetie. *Baby Lily: *gently pokes Aqua's belly button with her finger* Beep! *Aqua: *giggles* *Baby Lily: Wow. Thwee bewwy buttons to pwess. I'm gonna be busy. *Xion: *giggles* *Alexis: *laughs* Indeed you are, Lily. *Aqua: *smiles* *Téa: *giggles* Better get started than. *Baby Lily: *pokes Aqua's belly button gently* Beep! *giggles* *Aqua: *giggles* Oh Lily. *Baby Lily: *giggles and gently pokes Aqua's belly button again* Beep beep! *Aqua: *giggles* Glad you're having fun, sweetie. *Baby Lily: *giggles* *Alexis: So yeah. This place is peaceful. Aside from the Glooms that is. *Aqua: It certainly is. *Téa: So being trapped here is not as bad as we first thought it would be. *Xion: Daddy said he'll take his time on fixing the ElementalMobile. *Alexis: That's okay, seeing how we're not really in a hurry or- Ooh! *Baby Lily: *is poking Alexis' belly button with her finger* Beep! *Alexis: *giggles* Lily you silly little girl. *Baby Lily: *giggles* *Téa: I get what you're saying Alexis. I just hope everyone back home knows where we are. *Xion: Me too. But I'm not really worried about going home yet. Toontown isn't going anywhere. *Alexis: But our friends may not know if we're still alive in another dimension. *Aqua: I'm sure King Mickey is looking for us. *Tèa: I just wish we had a way to contact him. *Xion: Well, there is a video phone in the car. *Téa: There is? *Xion: Yeah, but i doubt it works outside our diemension. *Téa: I suppose it's worth a try later on. *Aqua: Sure. But let's not worry about it yet. *Téa: Right. You're right. We're taking the time now to relax. ....! *giggles* *Baby Lily: *is poking Téa's belly button with her finger* Beep! *Tea: *smiles* Aw, Lily. *Xion: *giggles* I'm not sure about relaxing. *Baby Lily: *giggles* *Aqua: It's okay, my Princess. I can feel relaxed while Lily has her fun. *Xion: *smiles* *Alexis: *smiles* Me too. *Téa: *smiles* Same here. *Baby Lily: *smiles* Hey? Mrs. Muto? *Téa: Yes, Lily? *Baby Lily: Is it twue that you'we a queen? *Téa: Well, I'm married to an ancient Egyptian pharoah which is a type of king. *smiles* So yeah. I am a queen. *Baby Lily: *amazed* Wow. *Alexis: *smiles* Pretty cool, huh? *Baby Lily: *nods* Uh huh. *Téa: *smiles* I've very modest though. So you don't have to call me "queen" or anything. *Baby Lily: Oh. Okay. *Aqua: *smiles* Wow. Something we all have in common. Modesty. *Xion: *smiles* Even me. *Baby Lily: What about me? Am I modest? *Xion: Hm. I don't know. *Alexis: Well, do you think you're better than everyone else? *Baby Lily: ...! Of coawse not! I'm not bettew than anyone. *Alexis: *smiles* Than you're modest, sweetie. *Baby Lily: *smiles* Thank you, mommy. *Alexis: *smiles* Of coarse. *Baby Lily: *crawls over to Alexis and gently pokes her belly button with her finger* Beep! *Alexis: *laughs* *Baby Lily: *giggles* *Alexis: *smiles* Poke away, Lily. *Baby Lily: *playfully pokes Alexis' belly button with her finger* *Alexis: *laughs as she's being poked* *Baby Lily: *giggles as she gently pokes Alexis' belly button with her finger* *(After she was done, Baby Lily crawled onto Alexis' chest and hugged her) *Baby Lily: *smiles as she hugs Alexis* Mommy. *Alexis: *smiles and hugs Baby Lily back* *Baby Lily: I wuv you, Mommy. * Alexis: *smiles and sheds a tear* I love you too, my little princess. *Téa: Isn't that what you call Xion, Aqua? *Aqua: *smiles and nods* And she is still my little princess. *Xion: Thanks, mommy. *Téa: I hope someday to have a child of my own. *Xion: ...Hey, Mrs. Muto...or Tea, i mean. Sorry for asking, but have you and Yugi ever considered having a family of your own? *Téa: Yes actually. We just.... never thought about when to start one. *Aqua: It's not too late to try. *Téa: I hope so. *Alexis: I'm sure he's thinking of the same thing. I know you'd make a great mom. *Tea: You think so? *Aqua: *smiles* We know so. *Tea: *smiles* Thanks, girls. Chapter 2: Téa the Babysitter *(The Bing Bong Bell rings) *Bashful: The Bing Bong Bell! *Jeffrey: Sounds like Queen Delightful needs us. *(After being given the task) *Jaden: Sounds a little more dangerous than usual... *Baby Lily: Wet's go! *Alexis: Hold on, Lily. *Baby Lily: Huh? *Alexis: We don't think it'll be safe for you to help with this. *Baby Lily: Awwww, mommy? Can't I come? *Alexis: I'm sorry, but you need to stay here for today. We'll be back as soon as we can. *Baby Lily: *looks sad and about to cry* Why won't you wet me go with you? *Aqua: We don't wanna see you get hurt *gently put her hand on Lily's cheek* You understand? *Baby Lily: *sighs and nods sadly* *Jaden: We'll need someone to stay behind with her while we're away. *Tea: *smiles* I'll do it. *Alexis: ...? You sure? *Téa: Don't worry. I can handle it. Besides, I'd like to get some time to be with your daughter, Alexis. *(This made Lily feel better) *Baby Lily: *smiles* *Alexis: What do you think? *Jaden: Well Lily sure does like her. *Jeffrey: You're right. And this would be a good chance for them to spend time with other. *Alexis: *smiles and nods* Okay. Téa. I'll leave her with you. *Tea: *smiles* All right. *Alexis: *to Baby Lily* Now, Lily, you behave for Mrs. Muto and stay out of trouble. Okay? *Baby Lily: Yes mommy. *Jaden: *smiles* And don't worry, sweetie. We'll be back before you know it. *Alexis: *kisses Baby Lily on the cheek and passes her over to Téa.* *Baby Lily: *smiles* *Téa: Good luck. *Jeffrey: Thanks. *Yugi: *kisses Téa on the lips* Be back soon, dear. *Tea: *smiles* Love you, Yugi. *(The team departs) *Baby Lily: *waves bye* *Tea: *smiles at Baby Lily* Well, Lily, it's looks like it's just you and me for today. *Baby Lily: Yep. *Tea: What do you say we have some fun? *Baby Lily: *smiles* Yeah! *Tea: *smiles* All right then. *(They return back into the ElementalMobile) *Baby Lily: *smiles, but then hears her stomache growl* *Téa: *smiles* I think someone's getting hungry. *Baby Lily: *nods* *Téa: Hang on. *goes to the kitchen to the fridge and takes out a bottle of milk* Open wide now. *Baby Lily: *opens her mouth widely* Ahh. *Téa: *puts the teat of the bottle in Baby Lily's mouth* *Baby Lily: *drinks the milk happily* *Téa: *smiles* That's it, Lily. Drink up. *Baby Lily: *smiles as she drinks the milk* *Téa: *smiles as she waits for Lily to be finished* *Baby Lily: *finishes the milk* *Téa: *gently pats Baby Lily on her back* *Baby lily: *lets out a big burp* ...! Excuse me. Sworry about that. *Téa: *smiles* It's okay sweetie. *Baby Lily: *giggles* *Téa: Hm........ *thinks for a moment and smiles* Hang on second. I'll be right back. *puts Baby Lily in a chair and goes into her bedroom* *Baby Lily: *waits patiently* *Téa: *comes back out wearing a crop top that's exposing her belly button* *Baby Lily: ...! *giggles* *Téa: *smiles* I knew you'd like it. *Baby Lily: *giggles* Yeah! *Téa: *sits on the floor with Baby Lily on her lap* *Baby Lily: *gently pokes her finger in Tea's belly button* Beep! *Téa: *giggles* *Baby Lily: *giggles and pokes her belly button again* Beep beep! *Téa: *giggles and smiles* That's right Lily. Poke me as much as you want. *Baby Lily: *smiles* Okay. *continues playfully poking Téa's belly button* *Téa: *laughs as Baby Lily pokes her* *Baby Lily: *smiles and hugs Tea* *Téa: *smiles and hugs Baby Lily back* *Baby Lily: *sighs happily as she hugs Tea* *Téa: You okay, Lily? *Baby Lily: Uh-huh. I'm just happy. *Téa: *smiles* I'm happy you're happy. *Baby Lily: *smiles* *Téa: *smiles* You can call me "Aunt Téa" if you want. *Baby Lily: Okay...Aunt Tea. *smiles* ...!! *blushes in embarrassment* Uh oh... *Téa: What's wrong? *Baby Lily: *whimpers as she points to her diaper* I'm sworry... *Téa: *smiles* It's okay. It happens. Let's get you changed. *takes Baby Lily in a bathroom* *Baby Lily: *whimpers* *Téa: *takes off the dirty diaper, throws it away, and cleans Lily's butt* *Baby Lily: *whimpers softly* *Téa: *puts talcum powder on Baby Lily's butt* It's okay, sweetie. Don't cry. *Baby Lily: Okay... *Téa: *puts a clean new diaper on Baby Lily* *Baby Lily: *smiles* Thank you, Aunt Tea. *Tea: *smiles* You're welcome, Lily. Feeling better now that you don't have a stinky diaper? *Baby Lily: Yeah... *Téa: Is there anything else I can do for you? *Baby Lily: *reaches her hands out to Tea* Could you hold me? Plwease? *Téa: *smiles* Awwwww. Of coarse. *picks up Baby Lily.* *Baby Lily: *smiles and cuddles in Tea's arms* *Téa: *smiles and holds Baby Lily close to her chest* *Baby Lily: *hears Tea's heartbeat and smiles* *Téa: *strokes her hand through Baby Lily's hair* *Baby Lily: I wuv you, Aunt Tea. *Téa: *gasps happily* Awwww. I love you too, little Lily. *Baby Lily: *smiles as she sucks her thumb and relaxes in Tea's arms* *Téa: *rocks Baby Lily in her arms gently* *Baby Lily: *continues relaxing while sucking her thumb* *Téa: *hums a lullaby as she rocks Baby Lily* *Baby Lily: *fall asleep as she listens to the lullaby* *Téa: *puts Baby Lily in her crib and kisses her on the cheek* *Baby Lily: *whimpers in a calm and fussy way* *Téa: ....? Lily? *Baby Lily: *whimpers as she reaches her hands out to Tea again* *Téa: *smiles* Awwwww. You want to be with me? *picks Baby Lily back up* *Baby Lily: *smiles as she cuddles in Tea's arms again and rests her head against Téa's right breast* *Téa: *sheds a tear* Okay. You can sleep with me. *Baby Lily: *sleeply* Thank you...Aunt Tea. *Téa: *kisses Baby Lily's forehead* Of coarse, sweetie. *Baby Lily: *smiles and sucks her thumb as she relaxes and sleeps in Tea's arms* *Téa: *sits down in a chair as she holds Baby Lily* *Baby Lily: *sleeps peacefully* *(Time passes and soon Baby Lily wakes up from her nap) *Baby Lily: *yawns* *Téa: *smiles* Sleep well? *Baby Lily: Uh huh. *Téa: *smiles* Good. *Baby Lily: *smiles* *Téa: So, what do you feel like doing now? *Baby Lily: Hm...a game. *Téa: *smiles* Okay than. *Baby Lily: Hm...*starts thinking of a game to play* Chapter 3: Lily's Adventure *(Baby Lily is playing with some toy blocks) *Baby Lily: *smiles as she stacks the toy blocks* *(After a couple minutes, she made a tower of blocks) *Baby Lily: *giggles* I did it! *starts thinking* Hm...now what should i do? * Chapter 4: Time with Aunt Aqua and Uncle Jeffrey *Baby Lily: *yawns and crawls out her room* Mowning, mommy. Daddy. *Alexis: *smiles* Morning, sweetie. Up already? *Baby Lily: *smiles* Yep! *Jaden: *smiles* *Baby Lily: *smiles* I can't wait fow what today has pwanned! *Jeffrey: *smiles* *(The Bing Bong Bell is ringing) *Xion: The Bing Bong Bell! *Grumpy: Hey, guys! Queen Delightful needs us! We better get going! *Jaden: Right! *Jeffrey: Why don't you guys go on ahead? I'll stay with Lily today. *Alexis: You sure, Jeffrey? *Jeffrey: Yeah. Besides, i honestly haven't really embraced my dragon form in a while. *Jaden: ..... *smiles* Okay. Take care of my little princess while we're gone, big bro. *Jeffrey: *smiles* You got it, little bro. I enjoy spending time with my favorite niece. *Baby Lily: *smiles and giggles* *Alexis: *smiles* And Lily? Be a good little girl for your uncle while we're away. *Baby Lily: *smiles* Yes, mommy. I wiwl. *Jeffrey: *smiles* *(The rest of the team leaves The ElementalMobile) *Baby Lily: *looks at Uncwe Jeffrey and smiles* *Jeffrey: *picks her up* Ready for today? *Baby Lily: You bet, Uncwe Jeffwey! *Jeffrey: Sweet. *smiles* *(They head outside) *Baby Lily: Whewe awe we going? *Jeffrey: *sets her down* Just watch. *turns into his dragon form* *Baby Lily: *smiles widely and claps her hands* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls happily and lets Baby Lily climb onto his snout* *Baby Lily: *smiles* I wuv having fun with you as a dwagon, Uncwe Jeffwey!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Aww. *Baby Lily: *kisses his snout* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls happily* *Baby Lily: *smiles* So what now? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Whatever you want, sweetie. I'm devoting my entire day just for you. *Baby Lily: *smiles* Weally?! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* You bet. *Baby Lily: Hm.....Bettew think. 'Cause soon you'wl be a human again. *Dragon-Jeffrey: Not today. *Baby Lily: Huh? *Dragon-Jeffrey: For you, I've decided to be in my dragon form for the day. *Baby Lily: *smiles widely and claps her hands* Yaaaaaaaaaaayyyyy!!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* *Baby Lily: *leaves a big wet kiss on Dragon-Jeffrey's snout* *Dragon-Jeffrey: Aww. *Baby Lily: *smiles* I wuv you Uncwe Jeffwey! You'we my favowite uncwe!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* You're welcome, sweetie. *Baby Lily: *smiles cutely* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiling* So? What do you wanna do first? *Baby Lily: Can I bounce on youw big bewwy, pwease? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Sure. *Baby Lily: *smiles* Thank you. *(Dragon-Jeffrey lays on his back, picks Baby Lily up with his mouth and puts her on his belly) *Baby Lily: *giggles* You suwe awe fat, Uncwe Jeffwey. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* That's right. *Baby Lily: *pats Dragon-Jeffrey's belly* Biggest bewwy I've evew seen. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *chuckles* *Baby Lily: *smiles and starts to bounce on Dragon-Jeffrey's belly* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* *Baby Lily: *as she bounces* Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *thinks to himself* She is sure having fun. *Baby Lily: *bouncing* This is so much fun!!!!! *(As Baby Lily bounces on Dragon-Jeffrey's belly, Aqua returns) *Baby Lily: ....? Aunt Aqua? *Dragon-Jeffrey: ...? Hey, honey. What's going on? *Aqua: It turns out we all weren't needed for this mission. So I decided to come back and spend the next two days with you two. *Baby Lily: Two days? *Aqua: Yeah. That's how long the others are gonna be gone, sweetie. *Dragon-Jeffrey: Hm. *smiles* *Aqua: *Smiles* So what's going on here? *Baby Lily: I'm boucing on Uncwe Jeffwey's belly! *Aqua: *giggles* Having fun up there? *Baby Lily: *smiles* Uh-huh! *Aqua: *smiles* Awwwwwwww. How sweet of you to do, dear. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* *Aqua: *hugs Dragon-Jeffrey's snout* You never cease to make me smile with that golden heart of yours, my love. *Dragon-Jeffrey: Anything for you, honey. *Aqua: *kisses Dragon-Jeffrey's snout* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *licks her cheek* *Aqua: *giggles* I love you, my cuddly dragon. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* I love you too, my ocean queen. *Baby Lily: *smiles and resumes bouncing on Dragon-Jeffrey's belly* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Aw. *Aqua: *smiles and giggles* Better hang in there, dear. She's gonna be like that for a while. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* I know. *Baby Lily: *comes down hard on Dragon-Jeffrey's belly* *Dragon-Jeffrey: Ooh! *laughs* *Aqua: *giggles* Be careful now, sweetie. *Baby Lily: Sworry. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* It's okay, sweetie. I don't mind it at all. *Baby Lily: *smiles and continues bouncing* *Aqua: *scratches Dragon-Jeffrey's chin* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls happily* *Aqua: *smiles as she scratches* Who's my chubby dragon? Who is he? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Me. *Aqua: *smiles as she scratches* That's right. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls happily* *Baby Lily: *as she bounces* Woo-Hooooooooooooooo!!!!!! Yipeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!! *Aqua: *smiles* Having fun on your personal trampoline, Lily? *Baby Lily: *bouncing* You bet!!!!!!! *Aqua: *giggles* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *chuckles* "Her personal trampoline"? *Aqua: She does like to bounce on your belly. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Good point. *(After a while, Baby Lily stops bouncing) *Aqua: What is it sweetie? *Baby Lily: *stomach growls and giggles nervously* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Someone's hungrry. *Baby Lily: Yeah. *Aqua: *smiles* All right. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Shall we get you something to eat? *Baby Lily: *smiles* Yes pwease. *(She climbs down to Aqua, who picks her up) *Aqua: *smiles* Let's go inside now. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* *(Dragon-Jeffrey goes through the door to the ElementalMobile, but gets stuck) *Dragon-Jeffrey: ...! *smiles* Uh...oops. *Aqua: *giggles and smiles* Stuck again? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Yeah. *Aqua: *smiles* Don't worry. *gently puts Baby Lily down on the ground* We'll get you through, dear! *starts to push Dragon-Jeffrey's butt* *Baby Lily: *giggles and pushes too* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *chuckles as he's being pushed* *Aqua: *pushes Dragon-Jeffrey's butt harder* Come on, Jeffrey!!! You can do it!!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: I'm trying! *Baby Lily: *pushing harder* I wish mommy, daddy and the othew's wewe hewe!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: Me too!! *Aqua: *still pushing* We can do this!!! I know we can!!! *(Dragon-Jeffrey tries hard to pull himself inside) *Baby Lily: *thinks to herself as she pushes* Mommy! Daddy! Xion! Hewp us!!!! *(Dragon-Jeffrey comes loose) *Dragon-Jeffrey: Whoa! *Aqua: *walks inside and smiles* I knew you could do it. *pets Dragon-Jeffrey's butt* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Thank you. *Aqua: *smirks and gives Dragon-Jeffrey a gentle pinch on his butt* *Dragon-Jeffrey: Ooh! *chuckles, then changes the spade of his tail and pinches Aqua's butt gently* *Aqua: Ooh! *giggles* Jeffrey. You bad boy. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *snickers* *Baby Lily: *smiles, but then hears her stomach growl* *Aqua: ...! Oh yeah! I almost forgot! *picks Baby Lily back up* *Baby Lily: *smiles* *(Aqua takes Baby Lily into the kitchen) *Dragon-Jeffrey: *follows them in* *Aqua: *goes to the fridge and takes out a bottle of milk* *Baby Lily: *smiles* *Aqua: *smiles* Open up please. *Baby Lily: *opens her mouth* Ahh. *Aqua: *puts the teat of the bottle in Lily's mouth* *Baby Lily: *drinks from the milk bottle happily* *Aqua: *smiles* That's it. Drink up, Lily. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* *Baby Lily: *smiles as she drinks her milk* *Aqua: *smiles* *(Baby Lily finishes her milk) *Aqua: *gently pats Baby Lily on the back* *Baby Lily: *lets out a big burp* Excuse me. *Aqua: *smiles* Good girl. *Baby Lily: *smiles* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles too* *Baby Lily: *hugs Aqua* *Aqua: *Smiles and hugs Baby Lily back* *Baby Lily: *giggles* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* What do you feel like doing now, sweetie? *Baby Lily: Hm... Can I be on youw back, Uncwe Jeffwey? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Sure, Lily. *Baby Lily: *starts to crawl up Dragon-Jeffrey's tail.* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* *Baby Lily: *climbs onto Dragon-Jeffrey's back* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls happily* *Baby Lily: *smiles* I'm so wucky to have you as an uncwe, Uncwe Jeffwey. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* And I'm lucky to have a niece like you. *Aqua: *smiles* Me too. *Baby Lily: *smiles and starts to scratch Dragon-Jeffrey's back* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* *Baby Lily: *while scratching* Wike it? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Yeah... *Baby Lily: *giggles as she scratches* I know you do. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls happily as if he were purring* *Aqua: *giggles* She's right. It DOES sound like a kitten purring. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *continues growling happily* *Baby Lily: *goes up Dragon-Jeffrey and scratches* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* *Baby Lily: *while scratching* Wet me know whewe you want me to go. *Dragon-Jeffrey: Okay. *Aqua: *goes over to Dragon-Jeffrey's head and hugs his snout* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls happily* *Aqua: *pets Dragon-Jeffrey's snout* I'll make you whatever you want for lunch later on, dear. *Dragon-Jeffrey: Thanks, honey. *Aqua: *kisses his snout* Anything for you, my king. *Baby Lily: *giggles as she scracthes* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Oh! Mmmmmmmm. That feels good, Lily. *Baby Lily: *giggles and scratches* That's alwight. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* *Aqua: *giggles* So cute. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *chuckles, then yawns* *Baby Lily: Awwww. Don't go to sweep yet. It's not even noon. *Dragon-Jeffrey: I'm just yawning, sweetie. Still waking up. *Baby Lily: Oh. *giggles* You big sweepyhead. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *chuckles* *(As Baby Lily scratches Dragon-Jeffrey's back) *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Mmmmmmmmmmmm. Oh! Oh. A little lower and faster please. *Baby Lily: *smiles* Okay. *crawls down Dragon-Jeffrey's back* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *sighs* Yeah. That's good. *Baby Lily: *scratches from where she's at* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *sighs happily* *Baby Lily: *while scratching, thinks to herself* Just wike that dog in "The Awistocats." *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* *Aqua: *smiles* I think it's wonderfu you're staying in your dragon-form for the day dear. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Thanks, honey. *Aqua: *smiles* Maybe I aught to do it some other time. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Maybe. *Baby Lily: *scratches Dragon-Jeffrey on a tender spot* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls happily* Oh...yeah. *Baby Lily: *accidentally scratches Dragon-Jeffrey hard* *Dragon-Jeffrey: Ow! *Baby Lily: *gasps and looks scared* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *gasps* Hey, it's okay. I... *sighs* I'm sorry. *Baby Lily: *sheds a tear* Pwease don't be mad at me! I'm sowwy! *Dragon-Jeffrey: Lily. I'm not mad at you. It's okay. *Baby Lily: But.... I huwt you... *Dragon-Jeffrey: It was an accident, sweetie. *Baby Lily: *still looks sad* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *licks her cheek* *Baby Lily: *giggles* *Dragon-Jeffrey: I'll never get mad at you, kiddo. Ever. *smiles* *Baby Lily: *smiles* Thanks Uncwe Jeffwey. *hugs his snout* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls happily* *Aqua: *smiles* We both love you too much to be mad at you, sweetie. *Baby Lily: *smiles* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* So....... I'm like the dog in "The Aristocats", eh? *Baby Lily: ...! How did you know?! *Dragon-Jeffrey: I read your mind, sweetie. But it's okay. *smiles* I'm cool with it. *Baby Lily: Yeah? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Yep. *Baby Lily: *smiles and resumes scratching* You'we a wot nicew than that dog though. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Yeah. *Aqua: *smiles* And a lot cuddlier too. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *chuckles* I'm like that dog, huh? Imagine that. *smiles* Well, then i am that dog. *howls like a dog* *Baby Lily: *giggles as she scratches* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *barks* *Baby Lily: *laughs and scratches* Down boy! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls playfully* *Baby Lily: *smiles and scratches* Good boy. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *licks her cheek* *Baby Lily: *giggles as she's being licked.* *Aqua: *smiles* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *playfully licks Baby Lily* *Baby Lily: *starts to laugh* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *laughs* *Baby Lily: *laughs as she's being licked* Uncwe Jeffwey! That tickwes!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *sees her bare feet and licks them* *Baby Lily: *laughing* No! Not my feet! Pwease! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *chuckles as he licks her feet* *Baby Lily: *laughing* Aunt Aqua!!! Hewp!!!! *Aqua: *giggles* Sorry. You're on your own again, Lily. *Baby Lily: *laughing* Okay! You can stop now!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *snickers as he licks Baby Lily's feet* *Baby Lily: *laughs hard* *Aqua: *giggles* Oh, Jeffrey. *(After a while Dragon-Jeffrey stop licking Baby Lily) *Baby Lily: *pants hard* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *chuckles* Sorry, kiddo. *Baby Lily: *smiles and pants* It's...... okay...... *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* *Aqua: *smiles* It's just about noon now, dear. Shall I make you your lunch? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Sure. *Aqua: *smiles* What would you like? *Dragon-Jeffrey: Maybe some chips and cookies. And an apple, just because i feel it. *Aqua: *smiles* Okay than. Be right back. *Walks into the kitchen* *Baby Lily: *smiles* Gotta fiwl up that big bewwy of yours. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* *Baby Lily: *giggles* You'we as fat as that big swug thing fwom Staw Waws. *Dragon-Jeffrey: Jabba? *laughs* *Baby Lily: *smiles and giggles* Yeah. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *laughs* Okay. Now I'm Jabba the Hutt. *Baby Lily: *smiles* Yeah? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *mimics Jabba's laugh* *Baby Lily: *giggles happily* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *still mimics Jabba's laugh* *Baby Lily: *smiles* Hey, "Jabba"? Awe you gonna be a good swug now? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *laughs, nods and thinks to himself* Sweet, kind, funny, silly and ticklish. How sweeter can Lily get? *Baby Lily: *smiles* I knew that you could be good, "Jabba." *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* *Aqua: *smiles* Oh, "Jabba"? *giggles* Your lunch is ready. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *chuckles* Okay. *Aqua: *brings in Dragon-Jeffrey's lunch and smiles* I guess that means I'm Leia? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *laughs* Very funny, hon! *Aqua: *smiles* I can live with that. * Trivia * Category:Written Stories Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of The 7D episodes